Thanks Alfred
by BlueBird130
Summary: Who is there whenever the family gets hurt? Alfred! This is a story about how the lives of the Bat Family depends on Alfred Pennyworth.
1. What would I do without you?

**Welcome to my new story! In this story Dick is about 20. I don't have much to say, enjoy!**

Bruce limped over to the medical table groaning as he lay down, due to the fact he had a bullet lodged into his abdomen. His trusty butler and friend was getting on gloves and was preparing to take the bullet out.

Bruce's eyes were flickering underneath the lids and his body was trying to go into shock due to multiple broken ribs, long, deep scratches along his body, dislocated arm and the bullet that still remained. He had run into Killer Croc after a day of patrolling, and managed to get away but caught a stray bullet from a lucky cop. He had barely managed to get his shirt off before he collapsed from exhaustion and pain.

"Master Bruce, this is going to hurt I'm afraid." Alfred gave a word of warning before using his tweezers to reach into Bruce's wound.

Bruce gritted his teeth and slammed a fist down onto the table in pain, hissing as Alfred prodded the hole.

"I'm sorry; it's stuck in your stomach pretty tightly." Alfred struggled to keep his face impassive, as more blood seeped out.

The sound of the cave door opening made Alfred stop, stock still, and look toward the door.

"Alfred! I got a call from Bruce earlier he sounded-"Dick came rushing into the cave with a concerned look on his young face.

Sighing, the old butler cut him off," Richard, get me sterile bandages, hot water and alcohol." When the young man hesitated Alfred shouted," NOW!"

Bruce groaned and his eyes started rolling back into his head," Bruce! I need you awake!" Alfred's commanding voice shocked Bruce awake.

"Ah, God. Alfred, this hurts like hell…" He moaned in pain, while Dick started to bring the supplies to Alfred.

"Bruce?" His son asked, fear lacing his voice.

Turning his head to see his son, Bruce reached out to grab his son's hand with his good arm," Dick, I'm gonna be okay, it's gonna be fi-" His sentence was cut off as a scream ripped from his throat, due to the bullet being pulled from his body. After the bullet was gone his eyes rolled back, and his body relaxed.

Alfred took a shaky step back, his hands covered in blood as he held a small piece of metal in his hands," I got it out, but he's not out of the woods yet. One of his broken ribs is about to pierce his lung, and the claw wounds might get infected. "

Dick took a seat next to the table, and ran a shaky hand through his jet black hair; he was still in his Nightwing suit, because he just got back from patrol.

"Richard, I can't do much more for Bruce at the moment, he's not stable enough, so while we wait, how about you go change out of your uniform." Alfred sat down and kept a nervous eye on Bruce.

Dick walked out numbly to go change into normal clothes and was back in a few minutes.

"How's he doing?" He asked Alfred as he rushed to Bruce's side.

The butler gave a wry smile," You were gone for just three minutes Richard, I doubt that his condition change in that amount of time."

It was about 30 nerve wracking minutes before Bruce finally stirred from his sleep.

"Alfred?" They both turned at the sound of Bruce's weak, whispered voice.

Dick rushed over and put his arms tightly around his father," Oh my God, Bruce."

The older man groaned and flinched when his son hugged him," Dick, not so tight. I'm pretty sure I've broken some ribs."

Alfred quickly came over and started lightly pressing on Bruce's abdomen," Tell me where you feel the most pain, I need to know which ribs you broke." After a few seconds Bruce cried out in pain when Alfred applied pressure.

"Richard, had me the bandages, I need to wrap Master Bruce's ribs." Dick handed them to him," Master Bruce, I need you to sit up so I can wrap this around your ribs."

Dick reached down to help his father sit up, Bruce groaning the entire way up in pain.

"Now, after this I am going to sew up the bullet wound and see if any of the claw gouges need to be stitched. Would you like for me to put you under while I do that?" Alfred asked while winding the bandages around Bruce's ribs.

"No, I'll be okay." He said through gritted teeth.

Alfred finished wrapping the bandage and turned to Dick," Get me a sterile needle and thread. We need to get this done as soon as possible so Bruce can rest." Dick gently laid his father back on the table and went to go get what Alfred needed.

"Alfred," Bruce said when his son left," Killer Croc is still out there, and he needs to be taken down. Can you tell Dick to go and make sure he has been taken by the police? He needs to get his mind off me."

His loyal butler nodded, and started hooking up Bruce to an IV pole.

When Dick came back he gave a clean needle and thread to the older man," Here"

"Okay, Bruce get ready. I'm going to seal up the bullet would first, be prepared this is going to hurt."

"I know damn well Alfred. Get on with it." Bruce growled, tensing up as the needle pierced his skin.

While his swift hands moved Alfred talked to Dick," Richard, you need to go."

"What?" The young man asked.

"You need to go and make sure Killer Croc has been apprehended." Alfred quickly responded.

Dick stuttered," N-no! I'm not leaving Bruce here, and-and you might need me!"

"Dick! People's lives could be at stake, now stop being selfish and get out there!" Bruce snapped, pain causing his words to be harsher than normal.

His son stared, and then ran to change into his uniform.

After Bruce was finished getting sewn up he collapsed against the table, chest heaving. Alfred put his bloody needle up, and washed his hands of Bruce's sticky blood, and promptly sat down with an exhausted sigh.

"Alfred?" Bruce breathed.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" He responded with a heavy voice.

"What would I do without you?"

"Well, to start off, you would have had to take the bullet out yourself." The butler gave a small smile and grasped Bruce's hand fondly.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I plan on making this story a few chapters long, each chapter standing alone, each chapter focusing on Alfred being awesome and saving the Bat Family's lives over and over again. Be sure to review and favourite if you want to get alerts when I update! Buh-Bye!**


	2. Pie!

**Aye guys! This chapter is about Tim getting really injured, and the fabulous Alfred saving his life. Dick is Nightwing (26) and Tim is Red Robin (14 ish) I'm away from my computer at the moment of writing this, so I'm going to be writing on my phone ooooooh boi this'll be an experience. Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

A joy filled whoop echoed through the streets of Gotham, as a red clad figure swung swiftly in between buildings. It was almost midnight, and Red Robin and Nightwing were patrolling the city together.

"C'mon, Nightwing. There's been nothing all night, lets head home. I heard Penny One is going to make pie tonight! I love pie." Timothy Drake, also known as Red Robin, landed on a building next to his older adopted brother: Dick Grayson.

Dick's eyes were squinted, peering into the dark night of the city, his forehead scrunched up in concentration as he sighed," I wish we could, but Batman said that there were rumours leaked that the Riddler will be breaking into Blighte Bank Building tonight. We don't know why yet, but it should be right about," He glanced at a clock on a nearby sign," Now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, an alarm sounded a few blocks away," That's our cue, let's go Red Robin."

His partner nodded, and they both readied their grappling hooks, flying in the air toward the blaring noise. Tim had a smile on his face; but they both didn't know the smile wouldn't last long.

 ***********Time Lapse***********

"Oh my God. Ti- Red Robin!"

A boy in tattered red uniform lay on the ground, in a pool of his own crimson blood. His eyes were closed and there were multiple gashes to his side. Dick stood a few feet away, his costume torn and ripped, with a stunned look on his face. A tear traced its way down his cheek, before he ran over to his little brother's side.

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone," When Tim didn't respond, Dick shook his arm," Damn it, damn it, damnitdamnitdamnit!"

The younger boy moaned and his eyes flickered underneath his closed eyelids," Ughn… it h-hurts…"

Dick sighed in relief when Tim spoke, his taunt body relaxed a bit. His eyes trailed over his brother's injured body, quickly assessing where the most damage was done," Red Robin, where does it hurt the most. Come on buddy, I need to know what the problem is."

"My-my leg, it aughh!" His eyes scrunched shut as another bought of pain racked through his body and a scream tore out his throat.

The older boy slowly put his arms under the smaller body and lifted him up," Shhhh. I know, I know, we're gonna get you back to Alfred. I already took care of the Riddler, you're safe now." He slowly started carrying Tim over to his car, whispering 'sorry' under his breath whenever Tim moaned in pain. A few careful movements later Dick placed him into the back seat of his car, and stretched the buckle carefully over his body, then pulled out his communicator.

"Alfred, it's me Dick. I need you to get the cave ready, I'm bringing in Timmy and he's hurt." He said, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn't worry about Tim.

Static buzzed, and then a crisp British voice answered," I'll be preparing it."

Dick tucked the communicator back into back into a compartment,

After a few minutes into the car drive, Dick heard a quiet, raspy voice," I'm s-sorry, D-Dick."

His older brother looked into the back seat of his car with a puzzled and concerned look on his face," What for Timmy? You haven't done _anything_ wrong. It's okay."

"I-I," He stuttered, as a wet coughing fit interrupted him," I got b-blood on your seats."

Dick smiled wryly," No, no, it's fine. Focus on staying awake, we're almost home. Then Alfred can fix you up, and afterword maybe we can get some pie."

The car pulled into the secret entrance that leads to the BatCave, and parked into the designated spot for Nightwing's car. They pulled up and immediately the door on the driver side swung open and Dick jumped out in a hurry. He swiftly opened up Tim's door and carefully picked him up out of the car, his face etched with worry as he started walking with his bloody brother is in arms.

"Alfred! I'm home, and Timmy needs help _now_!" Dick shouted, and delicately deposited Tim on the medical table.

Immediately after Dick called out, Alfred came running over wearing gloves and calmly stating," I'm coming."

"Alfred, I'm worried. He's not waking up, and I'm the reason he's like this, I thought he could handle himself," Dick collapsed on a seat next to the table and put his head in his hands," God, I'm so stupid!"

"Now is not the time to be wallowing in guilt for something that may or may not be your fault. We need to make sure that Master Timothy's okay, and I'm probably going to need your help." Alfred snapped when he passed the younger man, and approached the blood soaked table that had a young boy on it.

He ran his hands over Tim's body, assessing where the worst injuries were," Timothy? I need you to wake up for me, come on lad."

"A-Alfred? Ughn… everything hurts." Tim whispered, his eyes flickered open.

When Dick heard his voice he sighed in relief and walked over to his side," Hey, Timmy. How ya feeling?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"My leg hurts the worst… I think it's-"He was cut off by a scream, as Alfred suddenly straightened his twisted leg.

"It was twisted at an angle that couldn't have happened by a simple fall, I'm sorry there was no other way to get it back to its original position without it hurting. Richard, _what happened?_ " Alfred spoke softly to Tim, but turned to Dick with steel in his voice.

Dick backed up," We were-"

"Never mind, not right now. If you would, call Master Bruce. He should be coming back from his patrol soon, but we best let him know to come immediately." The older man said, before turning to Timothy's semi-unconscious body.

When he backed away, Dick pulled out his phone and dialed Bruce. He picked up in less than five seconds and his gruff Batman voice answered," Dick, what's up?"

"Um, hey. Just wanted to let you know that Timmy got hurt, and I wanted to let you know that you should come home now." Dick said after a few seconds of considering what to say.

There was a pause before Bruce responded," I'm getting in the car right now." And he hung up.

 _Well then._ Dick thought before returning to Tim's side.

"Alfred, how is he?"

Sighing, Alfred responded," He has a concussion, two dislocated legs, one of which I've already straightened, a collarbone fracture, and I recently discovered a bullet in his right arm. He's passed out again, so I'm going to wait until Master Bruce gets home to continue."

Dick nodded and started to walk over to the chair he previously sat in, but his ankle gave out two steps in. He gave a small cry as he went down, and looked up at Alfred with confused eyes.

"It appears that in your distress to save Master Timothy, you ignored your _own_ injuries." Alfred put an arm around Dick and helped him over to a seat. He sat him down and started examining Dick's ankle, his weary eyes looking over the now swollen ankle.

Alfred was in the middle of wrapping Dick's ankle when the Batmobile sped in and Bruce got out, clad in his Batman suit," Alfred. What's wrong with Tim?"

"He's not conscious at the moment, and I was waiting until you arrived to wake him up and continue. Now that you are here, can you wake him up as I finish with Dick?" Alfred asked, as he hurriedly tried to finish wrapping a bandage around Dick's ankle.

Bruce moved over to Tim's side and gently shook him, while taking in the extensive damage done to his small body," Timmy, it's Bruce. Wake up so Alfred can finish fixing you up." When Tim opened his eyes Bruce greeted him with a soft smile.

"Okay, Timothy," Alfred said as he came to stand next to Bruce," I'm going to straighten your other leg now, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" The young boy gave a weak nod and reached for Bruce's hand, Bruce took it and looked toward Alfred. With a sharp jerk, Alfred twisted Tim's leg back into the proper position, Bruce holding Tim's hand as he screamed in pain.

When the screams subsided and Tim was left shuddering, Bruce leaned over and whispered in Tim's ear," Shhhh. It's okay, it's okay, that part's over."

Alfred stood and pulled Bruce over to the side," We need to get the bullet out of his shoulder; he's losing too much blood. But, right now I don't know if his body could handle it, he needs a blood transfusion before that." He turned to Dick, who was sitting on the chair listening to every word," Richard, go get an IV stand, and Bruce you keep Timothy awake for the time being. I'm going to get supplies to take the bullet out." The three separated, each with a designated task to do.

"Alfred and Dick are going to get you an IV pole with some blood, and then Alfred's going to take out the bullet in your shoulder. It's all going to be over soon." Bruce said, as he stood next to his son.

Tim sighed and started to close his eyes," No, we need you awake Timmy." Bruce said and brushed Tim's sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Seconds later, Alfred and Dick came back with the supplies and connected the IV to the pale, young boy's arm.

"Are you ready, Master Tim?" The butler said, while getting on gloves and preparing a needle and tweezers. Tim nodded tensely, his face paling considerably as Alfred approached him with a sharp pair of scissors and tweezers to begin removing the bullet from his shoulder. When the tweezers plunged into the wound, Tim's jaw clenched together, obviously trying to not cry out as the cold metal was moved around.

Dick stood off to the side, his eyes trained on Alfred and Tim," I swear to God, next time I see Riddler he is going to pay for what he did to Timmy. I shouldn't have left him alone with that psycho!" He said angrily, his hands clenched at his side, to Bruce who was watching Tim writhe in pain and discomfort.

Tim let out a sharp scream, before his body went limp and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"It's okay to let him sleep right now; he's safe enough for the moment. I'm almost done removing the bullet; I should have taken in out sooner." Alfred sighed and continued to cut into the skin.

Bruce put a hand on the older man's shoulder, reassuring him," You're doing fine, Alfred."

************************ **Time Lapse** ***********************

A yawn broke the tense silence.

"Timmy!" "Master Timothy, glad you're awake." "Oh, thank God, you're okay." Dick, Alfred and Bruce's voices simultaneously mingled together when they heard Tim's yawn.

He cracked an eye open, and rolled a shoulder experimentally, wincing when he found it sore and painful," Hey guys. S-sorry to worry yah."

"How are you feeling, Master Timothy?" Alfred asked, doctor mode: activated.

Tim tried to sit up, but the movement caused his whole body to rebel in pain," Been better." Bruce kept a close eye on him, taking note of whenever the boy hissed in pain.

"Well," Alfred said, gesturing for Dick to bring him something," You missed dinner while you were unconscious, and I remember that you loved my pie. So here you go, enjoy." He said with a smile in his weary eyes as he handed Tim a plate with a large slice of pie.

Through a mouthful of flaky heaven, Tim said," Thanks, Alfred!"

 **Okay, so this is my first chapter to hit over 2,000 words and it's a fluff chapter. Idk how I feel about that. (I'm aware 2,000 isn't that big, it is for me) I kinda always thought the longer chapters would be like EPIC, SUPER AWESOME CHAPTERS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH ACTION! When really it was this. And at the beginning I made a Supernatural reference with the pie line, so if you caught that then you win an internet cookie! Heeeereee ya go: (.:.) Oh well. WELL I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review or a favourite if ya want, it really inspires me. BTW if you have any ideas for chapters or heck, even a** _ **story**_ **then please feel free to PM (private message) me! Buh- Bye!**


	3. Wrecked

Everything was going great

The evening was cool and there barely was a breeze. The wind whipped through the jet black hair of Dick Grayson, as he swung through the streets of Gotham. His patrol was almost over and he was ready to go home and sleep.

Nightwing's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his communicator beeping. Landing softly on a nearby roof, he glanced down at it.

 _Break in at Gotham Bank._

The man sighed, but refused to let anything ruin his perfect evening. He readied his grapple hook, and then zoomed off to the needed destination. His Nightwing suit provided protection against the rapidly cooling wind as he flew through the air, going from building to building at top speed.

When he got close to the prestigious bank, Dick perched near it. His eyes quickly scanned over the bank, attempting to find where the break in was happening. There was a sound like a door being forced open near the back of the building, and then an alarm went off. Dick swooped down to the now broken door and peered inside, his concern growing when he saw that the cashiers where being held at gunpoint. His worry got even worse when he saw who was behind the men with guns, Scarecrow, the mouth on his mask turned up at the ends, making a grotesque smile.

"Well, boys and girls, if you just hand over the money peacefully then we will all be fine." Scarecrow hissed, pointing to each of the bank's cashiers in turn with his fear toxin gun.

Dick narrowed his eyes as he saw the procession take place, he prepared to come bursting in and stop Scarecrow.

"Oh, and don't think about going for that panic button. Yes, I see you. You press that button and I will give my _friends_ permission to fire." The villain darkly said when he saw a man reach under his desk.

Taking this opportunity, Dick ran over, his escrima sticks held tightly in his hands. Scarecrow's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Nightwing running toward him, but quickly recovered and motioned to his goons.

Bullets flew by Dick's face," Too afraid to get your own hands dirty, Scarecrow?" He taunted, taking out each one of the men in turn.

He saw one of the men cock his gun, and he jumped, twisting his body mid air to avoid the bullet. Dick landed with a flourish and knocked the gun out of his hand, then promptly knocked the man out.

"You think you're so skilled, you wretched bat brat." Scarecrow said, as Nightwing swiped at his masked head with his escrima sticks.

Scarecrow aimed his weapon at Dick, the tubes pumping toxin into it. The young man dodged it prematurely, and the shot went over his head and flew behind him.

"Missed me!" Dick joked, and started swinging at his enemy again.

"I wasn't aiming at you, moron." Scarecrow rasped, as Dick looked behind him with a shocked face.

One of the cashiers lay on the ground behind him, spasms racking his body considering he got hit by a fear toxin dart. Dick ran over to the man's side, the feeling of immense guilt settling upon him.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay." Dick murmured to the fallen man. He pulled out a vial from his belt and called to the other people," Give him this, it'll help. Then run!"

Nightwing turned around, preparing to continue his fight with Scarecrow, but as soon as he turned, Scarecrow had appeared right in his face. He smiled his sadistic smile and pulled the trigger that had his gun aimed at Dick's face. The fear gas shot him right in his face, and to make matters worse Scarecrow pulled out a needle and injected in into the boy's arm. Dick stumbled back, his face scared and confused, as he felt the toxin flooding through his body.

"Enjoy." Snarling, Scarecrow turned away from the boy and started walking toward the cash counter.

As soon as his back was turned, Dick shakily pulled out an old shuriken that had knockout liquid on it. He raised a trembling arm, and threw it at Scarecrows back. His aim was true, and despite being drugged, it hit dead on and caused Scarecrow to fall to the ground.

The toxin was beginning to take effect, so Dick left the fallen Scarecrow on the ground and stumbled out of the building, getting no thanks from the people he just saved.

He had been subjected to Crane's fear gas before, so he knew how to fight it off for about ten minutes before succumbing to it completely. This fact rang in his mind, it assured him that he would make it home in time, and made him feel a little bit more determined.

He grasped for his communicator at his belt and brought it to his mouth, selecting the Bat Cave's channel," Penny One, are you there? It's Nightwing." His movements becoming less and less controlled as he spoke.

"Penny One here. Is something the matter?" Alfred questioned after a moment of silence.

Dick reached for his motorbike keys while he spoke," Everything's fine, just get the antidote for the fear toxin ready, please. I'm coming home, and I need it." He silently cursed himself for giving away the only antidote he had to the man, but then remembered that civilians came first.

"Will do. But, young man, if I find out that you get hurt from riding your bike while under the effects of that terribly stuff, I will personally make sure you carry antidote _everywhere_." The older man said, concern lacing his voice.

"Got it." Dick said, while sluggishly throwing a leg over his bike's seat. His vision flickered for a second, and he saw two mutilated bodies on the ground. He blinked, and they were gone.

Before signing off the line, Alfred said," Stay safe, Richard." Then static filled the air.

The young man was halfway to his home when he really felt the fear toxin; it caused him to see his parent's bodies lying on the road in front of him. He swerved frantically, momentarily losing control of his bike. A car grazed by him, barely missing him. It honked defiantly, but Dick was too focused on trying to stay upright to care.

The road forked off into a secret entrance that led into the hidden BatCave, and the terrified boy almost missed the exit entirely, his breathe getting faster and faster as panic set in. The walls in the tunnel appeared to be closing off, the screeching of bats quickly turning into the sound of human screams.

His motorbike continued going full speed until the ending of the tunnel came into view, and then he quickly slowed down, in an attempt to not hit the wall. The side of the bike dipped down, as Dick's weight began to slip to the left. The bike's left side scraped on the ground and sent it spinning, right as he came into the cave. Dick was thrown off of the bike, his body landing underneath the bike as it skidded to a stop.

Alfred heard the bike start zooming into the cave and had hurried over to meet Dick. He was greeted by the sound of metal screeching on the cave floor, as Dick's bike flipped over and threw him under the heavy, blue and black bike. The old man stood, watching in horror as the whole scene played out. The bike settling on the ground with a thud, and the young man was trapped.

"Richard!" Alfred dropped the tray of vials on the floor, they shattered on impact, and he ran over to the crashed bike.

Dick groaned, barely conscious as he saw nightmares flicker in his vision. When Alfred approached him, he saw a monster with a gaping mouth run over to him. He tried to move away, but his legs were trapped underneath the bike. His breathing hitched, his lungs gasping for air as his mind frantically panicked.

"Stay away!" Dick yelled, as the "monster" tried to rip him away from the metal trap. When Alfred tried to soothingly speak, he only heard a hissing voice leak from the mouth of the terrifying monster.

Alfred saw how Dick reacted to his touch and voice and took a cautious step away. He slowly, to not startle Dick, reached for the communicator on the table and called for Bruce," Batman. It's Penny One. We have an emergency and I need you home, _now._ " His voice betrayed his fear, as he dialed Bruce.

"What? I'm coming home immediately. Who's hurt, what's happened. Who do I need to beat senseless?" Bruce growled the last word as a threat, his father mode activated.

Alfred tucked the device next to his ear, as he carefully approached Dick again, speaking softer now," It's Richard. Please hurry, we need you."

"I'm coming in now. Oh God, is that his _bike?!_ " The communicator was shut off with a beep, and the Batmobile slowly came in, parking next to the mangled wreck of a bike.

Bruce jumped out and immediately ran over to his son, backing away when Dick screamed at the sight of him.

"That was fast." Alfred said, stunned at Bruce's sudden arrival.

"I was nearby," The old man raised an eyebrow," And I didn't obey the speed limit…"

Alfred nodded, and pointed to Dick," He said he got some fear toxin in him, but by the looks of things it wasn't just some. Then he, foolish boy, drove his bike home, and crashed in. I can't get near him." The feeling of failure settled on Alfred.

Bruce paid no attention to that, and rushed to Dick's side, ignoring the screams of fear that he prompted," Shhhh, Dick. It's okay, it's me."

Dick looked up to his father's face and broke down in tears, sobbing about being a disappointment and his parent's deaths.

"Bruce, we need to get him out of that wreck, he could be seriously hurt." Alfred said and started to try and move the bike off of the young man's body.

The shifting of metal caused Dick to cry out in pain, his injured body being jostled around. Bruce tensed up when he heard his son in pain, and pushed harder on the bike in an attempt to get it off him faster. There was a loud clang and then the bike was thrown off Dick's body, Bruce and Alfred immediately rushed over to him.

"Shhhh, Dickie. It's okay, it's okay." Bruce got down on his knees and cradled his fearful son, as Alfred hurried to go get the antidote for the fear toxin. He placed his hand over Dick's eyes, so that he couldn't see whatever horrors the fear toxin was subjecting him to.

Alfred returned with an IV pole," Bruce, get him onto the table so we can administer this to him." The man nodded, and stood up with his son in his arms. The younger man's shoulders were shaking and his legs were bloody and twisted, as his father lifted him up. All the while, Bruce was whispering to Dick, assuring him of his safety.

"Here, this should begin to take effect soon. But, I can't check on his physical well being while he is like this." Alfred said, while attempting to attach the tube to Dick's thrashing body. Bruce managed to hold him down so Alfred could insert the tube, Dick's eyelids frantically as his mind panicked.

The antidote flooded into the young man's system, but the drug still had his mind in its grasp," I'm sorry! I'm a failure…" He sobbed, his eyes seeing things that weren't true, his nightmares come to life.

"Dick, shhh it's okay. It's just me; it's all going to be over soon." Bruce's chest tightened when he saw his son's body spasm and heard his scared voice cry out.

The next few minutes seemed like hours, as the toxin was overpowered by the healing antidote. Dick's body relaxed, as his mind calmed, but he wasn't out of the forest yet.

"B-Bruce? My-My legs…" Dick's voice rasped out, startling the older men.

Alfred sighed in relief," Oh thank goodness."

"Oh God, Dick." Bruce rushed over to his son's side, and wrapped his arms around him.

The injured young man groaned as his body was jostled, pain ripping through his body. His Nightwing suit was torn and all the armor that padded it was shredded, the bike wreck the cause of all the damage.

"Bruce," Alfred said to the worried man," Everything on his body from the waist down was severely injured. We can rule out spinal injury because he can feel his legs, but that means he took the impact somewhere else. I believe one of his femurs are cracked, and both legs are dislocated, but I need to move him to be sure. We need to do this fast, he's losing too much blood."

Alfred ran his hands over Dick's twisted legs carefully, trying not to cause much more pain. Dick was sweating profusely, biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to not scream in pain.

"Okay. You're doing great, Richard. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, this will hurt, I'm going to straighten your legs." The old man said, while getting on his gloves.

Bruce grasped his son's hand in his," It's gonna be okay, Dick."

"Yeah, yeah. I g-got this, I hope I don't break your hand or something though." Dick said, a bit of his old sarcasm coming back into his voice. Bruce gave a small grin.

"1… 2… 3…" There was a sharp crack and a scream tore from Dick's throat. He was still panting when Alfred straightened the other one, seconds later. The bone was in hits proper position when Alfred stepped back, his usually calm hands shaking.

Dick let go of Bruce's hand, leaving the hand red with nail imprints. Bruce brushed the hair out of Dick's face," You did great, Dickie. It's over now, shhh."

"He needs a blood transfusion, and lots of rest, then he should be fine." Alfred said, as he took the gloves off of his hands, and reached for a bag of blood.

Dick sighed, his body tension seeping away," Hey, Alfie?"

"Yes, Richard?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks."

 **Again, I apologize that it was longer than my usual chapters (going over 2,000 words) but it's hard to write** _ **before**_ **he gets hurt and then the process of Alfie being awesome all in one chapter, without it being kind of long. Anyways! I was wondering, if after I finish writing Tim and Jason getting hurt (the last two) if I should make more chapters and call them the part 2 of the chapter when they get hurt. For example if I wanted to write a short-ish chapter on how Timmy recovers then I would call it "Pie! Healing" or "Pie! Part Two". But I dunno. Leave a review or PM me if you have an idea, it's much appreciated. Well, that's it. Buh – bye!**


End file.
